Solstice
by Nesloga
Summary: Aster knows that they need to do something, and fast. Jack is hurting and they need to help. - Sequel to Summer


_Word Count: 1,083_

* * *

North is not the only one capable of calling a Guardian-wide meeting, Sandy, Tooth, and even Bunnymund can summon their colleges if it ever occurs to them to. It's just that it never does, because Bunnymund is naturally a loner, preferring to solve his problems by himself, and if there's a bit of pride mixed into the reason why he doesn't call meetings more often, well, sue him for trying to keep face. Sandy is sort of like that; except he honestly forgets that the others are their to be called upon, it's just that he went from drifting in space by himself for years to being grounded on Earth with people who are more then willing to help him. And Tooth, Tooth is too nice to interrupt the others. Stating that the others are just so busy and she wouldn't want to disturb any of them.

So no one but North really sounds the Guardian Alarm, which is why the others are so surprised when Bunnymund does. Their surprise might also have to do with the fact that Bunny's way of sending for them includes his signature holes opening up under them and transporting them to the Warren, without a single warning as well. North is tempted to say something about this, but holds his tongue when he gets a good look at the rabbit. His friend's face is solemn, with a heavy aura of defeat hanging on him like a cloak. His very posture screams shame; from his down turned ears to his still as stone feet. Bunny always tapped his paws, sending vibrations into the ground, orders to his Eggs. But his legs were still, uncomfortably so.

"Bunny, what is wrong?" North hadn't seen his friend in such a state since the winter of '68, when Jack had conjured a blizzard that had frozen hope for months. Bunny had been forced into his smaller state until the snow melted, and it had brought back memories. Memories that caused the Pooka to curl into himself much like he was now. Because when Bunny was small he was so like a baby Pooka, a child; something that Jack was, because if Jack was a Pooka he'd be a kit and kits were supposed to be protected and cherished. And on the Blizzard of '68 Bunny had far from protected or cherished the trickster, and for that, Bunny was ashamed. "Comrade, Bunny?"

Aster shook his head and held up a single paw, breathing in as he did so. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts; to figure out how he would tell his colleges that their newest member was broken. Broken in a way that they, or any spirit, could of fixed with a simple hello every so often. "It's Jack."

Sandy, who had been lightly dozing a mere moment ago, shot awake at hearing Bunnymund actually use Jack's name. More often then not Bunnymund would use a nickname of some sort to describe the ice lad, it was a way for the Pooka to create a connection; as the Pooka culture stated that nicknames and the like were only for those that were important. So to hear Jack's real name from the rabbit was surprising.

"He's... He's not right."

"Not... Right? What do you mean Aster, is it Pitch? Did Jack lose a Believer? Is he starting to _Fade_?" Tooth fluttered nervously, her wings beating rapidly behind her as she forced out her last sentence. It was horrifying to think that Jack was Fading. That he was slowly losing his power and tangibility. If he was Fading, and nothing was done, then all that was Jack Frost could be gone in a fortnight.

"No! No. He's not Fading, I almost wish he was. It would be easier to fix." Sandy shaped his sand into a question mark, what could be worse then Fading? The very word was enough to make most spirits panic, was there anything that could be considered worse? "It's complicated Sandy. Or, I wish it was."

"You are not making sense, Bunny. Explain what is wrong with Jack so we may fix it." North was done tip-toeing around the issue, one of the spirits that he considered to be his family was hurting. Somehow, he was hurting. So North and the others would help him, they could cure him of what ailed him.

"Jack's hurt, okay? That's the only way to describe it! It's not a physical hurt, god, I wish it was. But _no_. He's hurt in his Center, North. He's bleeding somewhere inside and has been for years!"

They were all silent for a moment then, silently processing what Bunnymund had told them. Jack was damaged in his Center, in the very thing that made up his existence, that made him what he was. It was unheard of to be hurt in such a way, to even get the smallest injury in a Center the spirit had to have been hurting for years. But, hadn't Aster said that Jack had been in pain for _years_? It was possible; it was very possible in a terrifying way that made sense.

"Aster, how is Jack hurt?" Tooth was a mother at heart, she may have an army and a sword tucked away, but at her core she was nurturing. When no answer came she bellowed, losing the gentle tinkling tone in her voice, "Aster! How is Jack hurt?"

"It's from being ignored, alright? From being walked through day in and day out and not having anyone, _anyone_, acknowledge him in over three hundred years! From only being told his _name_ by the being that made him! From being isolated to the point that it _hurts_ him physically to be touched now! He's that far gone Tooth! His very Center has adapted to him never being acknowledged and has altered his makeup!"

Bunny instantly went silent. He had said to much, and yet to little. He needed to make them understand what he had seen. The desperation, self hatred, pure panic that Jack had shown in that moment of losing control.

"We will fix him. Do not worry, Bunny, we will help Jack." Bunnymund could only nod, exhaustion taking over, it was taxing to call North, Tooth, and Sandy to his domain. It was even more tiring to tell them what was wrong with Jack, he was emotionally drained; but he would push past that.

Because Jack needed him, them. Jack needed to know that he wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
